De un hada y un duende
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Jasper le cuenta las cosas que nunca le dijo a Alice, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento, Alice ya no esta con él. Historia Real. One-shot. JXA


_**Este One-shot puede acompañarse de la canción "Quisiera contarte de un hada y un duende" de Francisco Muñiz.**_

De un hada y un duende.

Alice, Alice, hace años que me dejaste y aun te extraño. Hoy quiero decirte cosas que nunca te dije, y aunque tú no me escuches, te las diré, se las diré al aire para que la próxima vez que acaricie tu rostro y bese tus ojos, te las diga.

Quiero decirte que miro la luna, siempre que estoy sentado en la azotea, alii donde tú y yo pasamos horas y horas mirando las estrellas, en nuestras noches más románticas.

Ahora me siento allí, donde la luna se ve, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, regreso a aquel abril. ¿Recuerdas? En aquel café en el que nos conocimos, donde yo tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, tú eras un cliente muy frecuente y siempre te sentabas en la mesa más cercana a mí.

Y cuando te vi por primera vez, ¡que belleza! Nunca había visto nada igual, tus gráciles movimientos, tu sonrisa de ángel, tu cuerpo. Tu figura diminuta, pero bella. Bellísima mujer que eres. Nunca vi a nadie así, me quede enamorado de ti inmediatamente.

¿Recuerdas aquel café que se servía allí? ¿La espuma artesanal, las miles y miles de formas en las que se podía acomodar la espuma? ¿El corazón que le mande a poner a tu café aquella tarde?

Yo si me acuerdo, te recuerdo, cada que la magia de aquella cafetería, El encanto de la hacienda, acude a mi mente.

¿Recuerdas aquel día en que me aceptaste? Yo no era gran cosa, pero a tu lado era mejor que nadie. Cuando me dijiste que si, te ame, te ame más de lo que nunca he amado a nadie.

¿Recuerdas aquellas fotos tomadas en la cafetería? Recuerdo que cuando las vio mi jefa, la dueña del café, se enojo conmigo. Me dijo que venía a trabajar y no a echar novia. Y me despidió. Pero no podía quejarme, pues de no ser por ese trabajo, nunca te habría conocido.

Compartíamos una inquietud en común, el teatro lo era todo para nosotros, un sueño que parecía inalcanzable, un sueño que parecía imposible. Pero juntos, se logro volver realidad.

Comenzamos de nuevo en una ciudad desconocida, en una ciudad gris y triste, pero pronto la llenamos de luz y color. Tú eras una pequeña hadita, frágil y alegre, que me hacia sonreír. Yo, yo era un duende, un simple duende juguetón, per entre los dos llenamos con la magia del teatro, aquella ciudad y la convertimos en un país de magia.

¿Recuerdas Cabaret de Trapo? ¿Recuerdas aquella idea tan loca, tan nuestra, de obras de teatro para adultos con títeres? Recuerdas a Chabela y al monstro peludo de mil nombres. ¿A dónde se fue toda esa magia?

Recuerdo que amabas estar descalza, no te importaba donde ni cuando, podía estar de ase por el centro histórico y cuando menos acordaba ya te habías quitado los zapatos.

Podía ser pleno agosto y el adoquín estar completamente ardiente, o al contrario, ser enero y el suelo estar frio como hielo, pero tu andabas descalza. Me causaba tanta gracia, verte con los pies descalzos, en la calle de Zaragoza pidiendo un vaso de fruta y todo el mundo que miraba tus pies, solo abría la boca y te señalaba. Estabas loca, eras mi loca.

Un mes de Julio, ya no recuerdo de que fecha, nos hicieron una petición para abrir un taller de teatro en las instalaciones del Inpojuve, y nosotros ahí vamos, a arrastrar a niños y jóvenes a nuestra locura del teatro experimental.

Ese invento nuestro, teatro en comunión con el público. Teatro sin libretos, teatro de cien por ciento improvisación, teatro en el que bajabas del escenario y te comunicabas con el público, o lo molestabas, acción tan tuya.

¿Recuerdas a aquellas niñas que llegaron al auditorio ese primer día?

Claudia e Ivonne. ¿Recuerdas que llegaron un tanto cohibidas? Nos preguntaron de teatro y es hablamos de nuestra propuesta. Platicamos mucho rato allí, hasta que nos tuvimos que salir. ¿Recuerdas lo locas que estaban? Tanto como tú. Se llevaron bien en el primer momento. E inmediatamente se integraron al taller. ¿Quién pensaría que terminarían parte de nuestras vidas también?

Un tanto impuntuales esas dos, pero con ideas tan frescas y desenvolviéndose en el escenario como todas unas profesionales, a pesar de que tenían 14 y 10 años de edad. Y tú enloqueciste de alegría con esas dos.

Fue un verano tan maravilloso, que nunca lo podre olvidar. Esas dos pequeñas eran unas locas, unas bellas locas. Tú las llamabas seres abisales, como nos llamabas a nosotros. Salidos de un abismo desconocido, diferentes y locas.

Las invitamos a la función de Fundadores, la de niños en la que contamos muchos cuentos y los títeres. Ellas portaban las alas de trapo y eran nuestros angelitos de trapo. Corriendo por toda la plaza, hablando con los niños para que se acercaran a ver. Jugando con los títeres.

¿Recuerdas a Ivonne gritando por el micrófono? Yo lo recuerdo y me parto de la risa. Tomo el micrófono y comenzó a gritar y tú corriste hasta ella y le dijiste:

— Tranquila, tranquila, a ver, en cetáceo— y comenzaron a hablar en una voz muy alargada y pausada, tanto que daba risa.

Paso el tiempo, que se escurre entre los dedos. Esas niñas nos acompañaron hasta finales de Agosto, cuando montaron su obra para la clausura del curso ¿Recuerdas "La verdadera historia de la Caperucita ¿Roja?"? Aquel anti cuento que montaron los ángeles de trapo, contando la historia de caperucita marina, la Blancanieves vampira y la bella durmiente sonámbula en coma. Yo lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue la última vez que trabajamos con esos ángeles de trapo, a pesar de que ya las habíamos incluido en la compañía.

Llego Octubre, con el los preparativos para el día de muertos. Tú y yo montamos aquella obra. Recuerdas los títeres monumentales, la calavera, aquella plaza Fundadores nocturna donde salías te con tu vestido largo. Hicimos homenaje a los que se han ido.

Bella, como siempre. Así eras tú, belleza encarnada en un hada. Suave flor.

Con sueños seguimos bordando nuestro cuento, y de ellos nació una mujer gigante y una zapatilla desde donde este pobre duende saltaba para presentar. Y el hada se escondía, hablando por la gigante. Mi hada, mi bella hada.

Había tanto futuro en nuestros horizontes. Nada podía detenernos, nada nos detendría. Yo cada vez te amaba más.

Nada podía detenernos, o eso parecía.

Diciembre, viajaste a ver a tu familia. Yo contaba los días para poder verte de nuevo. Soñaba despierta con verte otra vez, pero cuando volviste, algo había cambiado.

Llegaste y me dijiste:

— Jasper, me enamore y me voy a casar.

Y yo sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba. Nunca pudo haberme pasado nada peor. Nada.

Continuamos trabajando, por profesionalismo, pero nada fue igual. Peleábamos, nos decíamos cosas horribles, hasta que un día, no pudimos seguir más juntos.

Tú volaste. El hada voló y yo, el pobre duende, me quede sin mis alas, mis alas se volvieron de remiendos, y me hicieron poner la cara al suelo, llorando. Nunca más pude recuperarte.

Te casaste, te embarazaste y tuviste una bella niña, una bella hada como tú.

Te perdí, te perdí para siempre. Toda nuestra magia, se hizo carbón, la ciudad volvió a ser triste. Y yo paso hora abrazado el aire, para que lleve mis abrazos hasta ti. Beso el aire, para que lleve mis besos a ti. Tú continúas tu eterno vuelo. Y yo, me quede en tierra, extrañándote mi hermosa hada.

Quisiera poder contarles a todos ustedes un cuento que acabara bien, pero o puedo, nunca podre, no al menos en este momento.

Alice, mi bella Alice, mi preciosa hada. Te extraño. Y siempre seré tuyo aunque tú ya no seas mía.

Jasper.

_**Hola. Bueno esto es una historia real.**_

_**Hace algunos años, yo conoci a un par de locos y gracias a ellos, se que mi lugar es el teatro. Ellos no pudieron ser felices juntos, pero hoy hago este one-shot, como un tributo a mis queridos Paco y Dulce, por que ahora son tres años del mejor verano de mi vida y tres años de que conozco mi lugar en el mundo, además de las letras.**_

_**Aclaro, no me inspire en la canción. La canción la compuso Paco, cuando Dulce lo dejo. **_

_**Pueden encontrarla en: **_ www . youtube watch?v=V47zt6EHTDo

_**Hoy rindo tributo a quienes fueron mis mejores amigos. Rindo tributo a la mejor compañía de teatro que conoci: RINDO TRIBUTO A CABARET DE TRAPO.**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
